


Ultraviolet

by angelboygabriel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Main Character, David’s big top energy & big dick energy, F/F, Futuristic, M/M, Making Out, POV David, Ready Player 1 au, Ready Player One inspired, Skam Austin cameo, Spot the skam multiverse easter eggs!, davenzi are horny deal with it, kind of, kind of meet-cute, minor mutual pining, technology talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: David can’t stop thinking about about the Staring Boy.Luckily, the universe is pretty determined for them to be together- be it in reality or virtual reality.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Mia Amalie Winter/Victoria (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> it’s criminal that there are no miavictoria centric fics much less any content for them in general!! so rest assured I will be immediately working to fix that after I post this. also this fic does not include any explicit mentions of David being trans but please know hes saying “trans rights” throughout

“Dude. What the hell?”

David is so busy staring at where Staring Boy had been moments prior that he doesn’t hear Shay talking to him until she eventually pegs a wad of wires at his head.

“Hellllooooo? Earth to Planet David?” she tries again, and David finally blinks and turns around. “What the fuck was that? Did I just see some guy you walked out on after a one night stand or what?”

David shakes his head. “I wish,” he mumbles, and picks up the ball of wires Shay had thrown at him from the floor. “That’s the third time I’ve seen him and the second time he’s come in and done that. I’m so confused. And I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Shay gives him an unimpressed look. “Okay, well, get his number and strap him the fuck down.”

“I can’t- I’m not like that!” David stutters. Shay rolls her eyes and wipes down the counter.

“Sorry, didn’t know you were Mr. I-don’t-fuck-til-the-third-date all of the sudden, Jesus. Maybe you’re some star crossed lovers or whatever and you’re fated to find him or however that bullshit goes,” Shay says, and leans on the counter, a contemplative look crossing her face as she reaches up to twist part of her afro. “Let the universe do its thing, you know?” she adds in a much gentler tone.

David smiles at her. She really is a sweet friend under the tough-girl exterior.

“Like how you let the universe ‘do its thing’ with that girl from the e-club last week?” David asks with a smirk, and Shay gives him a fake scandalized look.

“My charm works magic in real life and virtual reality perfectly, thank you very much,” she shoots back haughtily, and their laughter fills up the store.

* * *

The universe does, in fact, do its thing, at a nice club on the Sideweb. 

His first time at Club Ultraviolet is for Victoria’s birthday. 

She had all but shoved the headset and sensors onto him and Laura, begging that they meet her and her friends at Club Ultraviolet for her birthday party, since _pretty please David and Lala you guys never hang out with me and I want you to meet my other friends and you know you might not be able to get an access pass to Club Ultraviolet ever again, so why not?_

So of course, David and Laura, being dutiful friends, had stepped into their steckerstuhls to connect to the Sideweb and go Victoria’s virtual reality party at one of the most popular webclubs in Germany.

“How do I look?” Laura says once their avatars have loaded up, and David blinks a few times to clear up some stray pixels floating in front of his eyes. Laura’s avatar looks exactly the same as her in real life, only with a smooth, airbrushed look. David’s own avatar is also similar to him, but taller with a Daft Punk-like mask that completely covers his face from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. He likes a little anonymity.

“Awesome, as usual,” David replies with a grin, and Laura winks before she taps her wrist to pull up a hologram of the coordinates to the club. It doubles as an invitation, so all they have to do is touch the floating numbers before they’re teleported down the block from the address.

They’re in an area of e-Berlin David is very familiar with, even in the real world, and his brow furrows in surprise.

They approach a decrepit looking gate and Laura’s invitation lights up.

David squints past the bars and sees an abandoned-looking building. “I’ve been here before, in the real world,” he says, and Laura gives him an unimpressed look.

“Trespassing now, are we?” she scoffs, before she holds the coordinate up to a tiny blinking keypad. It turns green, and the gates creak open. David and Laura share a look.

“It looks pretty empty here to me...” Laura trails off, and David shrugs.

“Can’t hurt to try,” he responds, and they make their way down the main path to a set of heavily graffitied doors. The gate shut behind them loudly, and Laura pauses.

“If Victoria set us up I’m going to kill her,” Laura says, and David shoves her arm.

“Dude, she wouldn’t do that to us. Come on,” he says, and opens the door for her.

The inside seems just as abandoned, empty and creepy as the outside, but a low humming noise reaches their ears from down a dark hallway. Laura crosses her arms and scowls at David.

“This looks fucking empty, David,” she huffs, and David grabs her hand.

“Stop worrying. I hear something down here.”

Even though she tries to hide it, Laura does seem a little scared, so David heaves a breath and tries to aim a reassuring smile her way as they slowly pick down the hall towards the source of the noise, which starts to get louder.

A glow in the dark X marks a door, and when David tentatively pushes it open, it’s like they’ve accessed the boundaries of the area and they step inside to an enormous room filled with purple light and pounding music. David and Laura’s eyes go wide.

It looks like a converted natatorium, with the DJ booth attached to the ceiling of the room, the bar and gravity section in what must have once been a pool, while the rest of the space is dedicated to zero gravity dancing. 

“Holy shit,” David chuckles, and turns a big smile on Laura. “See, I told you!” he exclaims, and she just rolls his eyes before they make for the gravity section. A thin gossamer layer splits them off from the zero grav section, and it casts everyone in a purple glimmer. Victoria spots them, her purple clad & purple haired avatar looking right at home in the club’s lighting as she waves them over eagerly.

Victoria gives them a happy hug when they reach their group, and David shares a tight hug with Mia and Sam as well. While most people had avatars that more or less looked like them, Sam’s avatar was a tall blue fairy with slim wings and a dress that matched Kiki, who was coincidentally also a fairy, only pink. David thought it was cute.

“Happy birthday!” Laura cheers, and David leans back over towards Victoria.

“Yeah, happy birthday, Vicki!” he says with a genuine smile, and Victoria waves them off.

“Thank you guys. Really, everyone- thank you for being here,” she says kindly, and Mia wraps an arm around her waist.

“You know we’d do anything for you. Legal or not,” Mia tells her with a mischievous grin, and Victoria kisses her cheek, leaving a smear of purple lipstick.

“We’re back, and we have booze!” someone announces from behind Kiki and Hana, and four boyish heads pop up. David vaguely recognizes one of the boys, a tall-ish beaming brunette with several sunflowers blooming straight from his head and comical glasses. The other two, no, but the fourth boy-

It’s _him_. It’s... Staring Boy. His completely pointless crush. They lock eyes once he and his friends have passed out several buttons of beer sensors for people to activate, and David feels like he can’t breathe. He’s probably overthinking this- Staring Boy might not even recognize his avatar with the mask.

He forces himself to look away to Victoria, as she takes Mia, Kiki, Laura and Hanna with her to the steps leading to the zero grav dance section, leaving him with Sam, Staring Boy, Sunflower Boy, and The Two Other Ones.

“David! Have you met my boyfriend, Abdi?” Sam asks, and David shakes his head as he sticks his hand out to shake.

“David,” he greets warmly, and instead of shaking his hand, Abdi gives him a hi five.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you!” he says, and to the side, Staring Boy smashes the beer button in his hand to activate it. A helpful notification pops up over his head to remind everyone that they should only be accessing the Sideweb from a safe, personal connection device in a secure, private location, and the boy swats it away. Sam smirks at him before Sunflower Boy sticks his hand out as well.

“I’m Jonas. I think I’ve seen you around. This is Carlos, Kiki’s boyfriend, and Matteo, my best friend,” Jonas introduces, and they all go around in a circle shaking hands. Sam excuses herself to bring Abdi and Carlos to the dancefloor, leaving David with Matteo and Jonas.

David tries to discreetly stare at Matteo, and is interested to notice that his avatar has the same airbrushed-skin affect Laura uses, and his hair looks curly and fluffy instead of straight and floppy as in real life. David privately likes both.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go join everyone else, you guys wanna come?” Jonas asks with a sweet smile, and David can’t help but smile in response. He wants to say yes, but he hesitates.

“In a few,” Matteo mumbles, then chances a look at David.

“I’m going to get a drink first,” David shrugs, and Jonas salutes them before walking away. “Can I get you another liquor button too?” he offers to Matteo, and Matteo nods. David wades through the crowd to the bar, and taps his wrist against the register to transfer some credits.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asks, a bored looking boy with a name tag that reads “Lucas VDH” in sloppy handwriting, and David goes for snap shots- they’re buttons that not only give you a booze affect, but shock you a tiny bit too. David accepts the buttons and brings one back to Matteo, who ducks his head in thanks.

They both smash the buttons in their hands at the same time, and David jumps a little at the fizzle of electricity. A slow smile spreads across Matteo’s face and David feels himself redden. He can’t remember if he’s turned the blushing function off.

Matteo looks a little nervous, and David tries to smile kindly at him, but his own heart is beating so loud he’s surprised his system isn’t making a precautionary notif pop up over his head. “I don’t really like dancing, but, uh, if you want...” Matteo mumbles, and gestures at the steps to the zero grav section.

David nods and they go to head out onto the dance floor. The second they pass through the dividing layer, David’s feet leave the ground and he starts to float. Matteo’s hair is messy and gauzy around his head and he grins at David’s slight unease.

“Have you ever been to a zero grav club?” he asks as he floats closer, and David shakes his head. The headset makes it feel like he’s truly floating and it’s a little unnerving. “It takes a little getting used to,” Matteo shrugs, and David starts to flail his arms as he floats higher towards the ceiling.

“Shit!” he squawks before he feels Matteo grab his sleeve and pull with the jerk of a sensor that brings his avatar towards Matteo’s. David grabs onto his shoulders immediately and Matteo’s smile gets even bigger.

“You okay?” he questions, and David nods, steeling his nerves. His hand gloves mimic the feeling of holding onto Matteo, preventing him from moving his hand shut as if his arm truly was in his hand.

“I’m fine,” David returns cooly, and Matteo raises an eyebrow.

“It sure looks like it,” he retorts, and no _way_ is David gonna look like an idiot in front of his crush. So he kicks his feet out to the side so fast that it sends them spinning upside down, and then it’s Matteo’s turn to be caught off guard. “Hey!” he yells as they cling to each other and find themselves with their feet towards the ceiling, which Matteo uses as leverage to push off from as he lets go of David and floats away with a laugh.

David glances towards the opposite end of the room for a brief second to spot Laura be passed from Jonas to Sam while Mia has Victoria pressed up against her and they giggle as they drift around.

David does his best to follow after Matteo, still unused to navigating movement in zero gravity. Matteo clearly thinks watching him try to move is hilarious, because his laughter carries even over the pounding music that only gets louder as some hyper-electric EDM song comes on.

“You can’t keep up,” he mouths at David as he floats just out of reach. He twists upside down just as David grabs for his ankle and smirks, before David reaches out again and gets ahold of his shirt, yanking him close enough that Matteo is essentially floating above him. He uses his hold to turn Matteo back around so they’re properly facing each other, and their smiles threaten to crack their faces.

“Actually, I don’t think you can keep up with _me_ ,” David leans in to say in his ear, and when he leans back out, Matteo has a mischievous look on his face.

“Nah, you don’t have what it takes,” he shoots back, and David’s eyes fall down towards his lips. Matteo’s expression drops, and then David leans in quickly to kiss him.

It feels strange, the push of his facial nodes the only indicator the kiss has happened.

Matteo looks gobsmacked, and David smirks. “See? _You_ can’t keep up,” he brags, and Matteo’s jaw drops.

“Well, that was cheating,” he defends.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

Then it’s Matteo’s turn to lean in, a forceful push David feels against him through the sensors. He can’t tell if he would be using tongue or not in real life, but his mouth falls open regardless as the pleasure sensors tickle the sides of his face and his hips. It’s deliciously teasing to kiss like this in the virtual world; only feeling the phantom of someone’s touch.

Matteo’s avatar looks practically dizzy when they break apart, and David feels very proud to have caused that look. They touch foreheads and laugh, and Matteo taps his avatar’s mask. “Would you take this off?” he asks shyly, and David sighs.

“Next time,” he promises, and Matteo lights up.

“So there’s gonna be a next time?” he echoes, and David nods, taking his hands and twisting them in his.

“Only if you’re a good enough dancer,” David replies, and Matteo laughs again as David pulls him towards the center of the zero grav section and they start to dance. 

They’re horrifically uncoordinated, as they float upside down and sideways and right side up and mimic disco moves and dorky arm waves and more. David hasn’t had this much fun in a long time.

He turns around in Matteo’s arms so his back is pressed against Matteo’s chest, and tries to grind on him a little, but they wind up laughing too hard for it to work the way David wants it to.

Abdi and Carlos wolfwhistle when they rejoin the big group sometime later, and Laura shoves at David’s shoulder. “Making new friends?” Victoria asks him with an innocent smile, and David flips off her laughing face.

David doesn’t want the night to end, but eventually it does, and David makes sure the last thing he sees before he logs off is Matteo’s avatar frowning in dismay as his own avatar disappears and David rejoins the real world.

* * *

“Stop staring at the door. You’re not psychic, you can’t just summon him,” Shay grumbles.

David whirls around to glare at her, feet propped up on the counter and a customer’s headset balanced on her lap next to a repairs manual. “I don’t seem to remember asking you,” David says testily back, and Shay looks up to grin at him.

“You didn’t.”

David rolls his eyes and shoves a bin of antique Wii consoles onto a shelf next their rack of Nintendo Switches, ordered from version 1-9. He and Shay are the only somewhat-regularly scheduled employees at Berlin Sideweb Supply, Shay using the job to pay for her year abroad here in Germany, and David using the cash to help Laura with rent as well as tuition. Their boss has a couple other college aged employees like them that come in to work when they can. 

The bell over the door rings to signal a customer, and David doesn’t bother to poke his head up over the aisles. Shay can deal with it.He can hear Shay talking to them, and then her voice calls out. “Oh, Daaaaa-vidddddd,” she sings, and David does look over this time.

Matteo is in front of the counter, staring at his shoes.

David tries to calm his half-run into just a fast walk over, but Shay’s shit-eating grin says enough as she twirls on her heel to keep tinkering with electronics in the back room, braids whipping around with her as she abandons him. His heart starts to beat faster at the memory of the party. 

“Hi,” David says stupidly, and Matteo looks up, locking gazes with him. Neither of them say anything for one long, awkward second, and then David shakes himself out of his stupor and leans forward on the counter. “Can I help you with something?” he asks, and Matteo nods. 

“I’m looking for some help repairing my gloves. I think I might have broken the fingertip sensors,” he explains, and David wonders why the hell Shay shoved off a repair onto him, apart from torturing him with his horrifically obvious crush. He doesn’t really know shit about fixing things, not like her. As far as glove repairs, all David knows how to do is a a preliminary system diagnostics test.

And then it hits him- the prelim diagnostics test. They have to go into a secure private server with a customer on the Sideweb to assess if they can feel things with the touch sensors. He is _so_ going to get back at her. After he thanks her.

Matteo takes out his gloves from a backpack, and David is brought back to the present as he takes them and glances them over. They seem fine, but appearances can be deceiving.

“Follow me,” David directs after he jumps over the counter and digs out the keys to the room where they keep the steckerstuhls for connecting to do online maintenance. Matteo closes the door behind them and drops his backpack on the floor, before they both pop on the chest and headpiece. David uses some gloves from the electronics box in the back corner, and directs Matteo to put his on so they can test them out.

As soon as they get plugged in, David turns the power on and blinks as he finds their avatars in the store’s Sideweb repair lobby. It’s a nice room- Shay designed it- and he taps his wrist to start running the diagnostic touch test.

Matteo’s avatar is gawking at him, and David freezes as he realizes that he must recognize his avatar.

“You were at Victoria’s party,” Matteo blurts out, and David taps the side of his head to remove the mask his avatar usually wears. “I thought it was you but I wasn’t sure,” he adds a bit shakily, and David looks him in the eye.

“Yeah, I was.”

There is another silence that stretches that seems to scream, _David, remember when you and this guy anonymously made out and danced for hours in an online club?_

“You must have recognized me... why didn’t you say anything?” Matteo asks, and he sounds a bit hurt. David quickly shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to talk to you. I was scared,” he explains quickly, and Matteo gives him a weird look.

“Why were you scared?” he questions, and David can’t bring himself to meet his eyes.

The items designed to test the vital touch sensors- hard, soft, silky, coarse, cold, hot, wet, dry- pop up on the table between them, and David is thankful for the distraction.

“Where do you want to start-“

“David,” Matteo says softly, and David looks up at him. “Why were you scared?”

David nervously reaches a hand up to run through his hair, but then remembers the headset and drops it as he comes around to Matteo’s side of the table and leans against it.

“Well, because... I’ve liked you since the first time you came into the store.”

“That’s great customer service,” Matteo blurts out, and David stares at him incredulously before laughing.

“I mean, I am the best employee in the store,” David says as he takes a step forward.

“I think, in that case, I need to test if my facial node sensors work too,” Matteo mumbles, and David takes another step closer.

“Yeah?” he breathes, and Matteo’s hands come to rest hesitantly on his waist. “Any particular areas of concern?” he asks, and Matteo nods.

“My lips,” he replies, and god, David is pleasantly surprised by an answer so forward and a smile that smug. Matteo grabs his face and surges forward to kiss him, and David is slightly weirded out yet intensely satisfied yet again by the phantom feeling of Matteo touching him electronically.

“Wait,” David gasps between kisses, and reaches up to rip his headset off, his avatar disappearing without the connection. He shakily disengages himself from the steckerstuhl setup and watches as Matteo follow suit, before they’re on solid footing, safely away from the equipment.

They stand back in front of each other and pause for a moment, soaking in the sight of each other in real life. They approach each other at the same time, and David is sure that Matteo must be able to feel the way his heart starts beating frantically when they both cup each other’s faces.

And then they’re kissing in real life, and it feels so _real_ and honest that he exhales shakily and presses forward more eagerly. Matteo’s arm slings around his shoulders as he pushes back hard enough to clack their teeth together painfully, and David grabs his hips as they sway precariously.

“It’s even better in real life,” Matteo gasps between kisses, and David breathlessly nods as Matteo takes a partial step back. Matteo licks into his mouth and then David is stumbling forward, pressing them tightly together as Matteo half hits the door. He leans back more fully and grabs the back of David’s neck to pull him to him. David presses a hand to the side of Matteo’s head on the door, and Matteo slides a hand up the back of his head.

Suddenly, someone is pounding on the door and they leap apart. “Are you seriously fucking him in our equipment room!” Shay yells, and David hopes to god there are no customers in the store. Matteo gives him one look and starts cracking up.

“Who says _you’d_ be the one fucking _me_?” he asks between laughs, and David raises an eyebrow before looking him up and down slowly. The smile drops from Matteo’s face as David’s grip grows tighter on his hip and leans in.

“I say so,” David says lowly, and Matteo’s gaze drops to his lips. He can’t help it, he licks his lips and lets a newly eager Matteo kiss within an inch of his life.

Shay smacks the wood again. “David!” she screams, and David laughs as he pries Matteo off.

“We’re not having sex!” he yells back.

He can hear her scoff as she stomps off somewhere else in the store before he turns to face Matteo. “I’m sorry... that I didn’t try to reach out before,” David apologizes, and Matteo tugs at his sleeve before grabbing his hands.

“I think I could forgive you if you went on a date with me?” he replies, voice curling into a question at the end.

David beams and pulls him closer again.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”


End file.
